Vehicles sometimes include multiple rows of seating within an interior of the vehicle, including a second row of seating rearward of a first row of seating. An anchor bracket is sometimes utilized to anchor a seatbelt webbing, which is used to secure an occupant of the row of seating to the row of seating. One or more pieces of cargo might be placed adjacent to the row of seating, such as on a floor portion in front of or below the row of seating, but vehicles typically do not provide a mechanism to secure the one or more pieces of cargo.